PewDiePie vs T-Series
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie Supported by: The Logang Ninja Fans | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series Supported by: YouTube The Wall Street Journal The Verge Vox |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Supreme Commander: Felix Kjellberg General of the 9-Year-Old Army: *MrBeast Allied Generals: * Logan Paul * Ninja Mover of Mountains: * Markiplier Spymasters/Infiltrators: * Jaiden Animations * Saiman Says Musical Commanders: * Davie504 * EpicLloyd * Joe Jenkins * NicePeter Meme Commanders: * Dolan Dark (actually Pewdiepie himself) *FlyingKitty *Grandayy Additional Commanders: * Alex Jones * Aloona Larionova * CaptainSparklez * Creeperfan78 * Dave Rubin * Jacksepticeye * Justin Roberts * ManiYa * Marques Brownlee *Pyrocynical *Tommy Wiseau *VoiceoverPete | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | CEO: *Bhushan Kumar Allied Generals: *Dianna Lora *Susan Wojcicki Additional Commanders: * Ryan Khosravi |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | *80,000,000 PewDiePie subscribers *21,000,000 Jackseptceye subscribers *22,000,000 Markiplier subscribers *1,000,000 Justin Roberts subscribers *13,000,000 MrBeast subscribers *18,000,000 Logan Paul Vlogs subscribers *20,000,000 Ninja subscribers *10,000,000 CaptainSparklez subscribers *3,000,000 Pyrocynical subscribers *100,000 Saiman Says subscribers *2,000,000 Davie504 subscribers *27,000 ManiYa subscribers *5,000,000 Jaiden Animations subscribers *14,000,000 Rewind dislikers *850,000 Redditors *15,000,000 Epic Rap Battlers Total strength:199,950,000 | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | *78,000,000 T-Series subscribers *54,848,000 T-Series' sub-channels combined subscribers *1,100 YouTube employees |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | 0 deaths | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | 200,000 subbots WSJ's dignity |} The Great Subscriber War is an ongoing conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Subscribe to PewDiePie here: https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie Unsubscribe from T-Series. Watch the live subscriber count between the two channels here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7SIlD5UFxU Timeline This conflict has been ongoing since late August 2018, and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Major Events 2 August 2018: Pyrocynical uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (ASOT)". 29 August 2018: PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (LWIAY #46)". This video had the same thumbnail as Pyrocynical's. This was where the drama began. 1 September 2018: FlareTV creates a live counter of PewDiePie vs T-Series. 5 October 2018: PewDiePie released his distrack on T-Series, titled "b**** lasagna". As of 30 December 2018, it's PewDiePie's second most viewed video. 26 October 2018: MrBeast uploaded his video where he bought a bunch of billboards to promote PewDiePie. This prolonged PewDiePie's reign as #1. 25 November 2018: MrBeast uploaded his second video on PewDiePie vs T-Series. He said PewDiePie 100K times. 2 December 2018: Jacksepticeye tweeted on Twitter, "Roses are red; nine year olds rise! We will defeat T-Series; subscribe to PewDiePie!" This tweet, along with Markiplier's stream helped PewDiePie stay #1 to this day. 5 December 2018: TwitchReacts uploaded a video with Ninja supporting PewDiePie by first reacting to the subscriber difference and playing b**** lasagna. 7 December 2018: Logan Paul uploaded his video "HELLO PEWDIEPIE...THE LOGANG IS HERE" 16 December 2018: Epic Rap Battles of History released a rap battle between PewDiePie and T-Series on their second channel. It was titled, "Flash in the Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of Nowadays". At the end, they support PewDiePie by telling the viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. Subscribe to PewDiePie ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie -Mahatma Gandhi